poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Chloé Bourgeois
Chloé Bourgeois is Marinette's rival and a student in Miss Bustier's class at Collège Françoise Dupont. Her father, André Bourgeois, is the mayor of Paris. In "Antibug", after Ladybug ignores her suggestions on how to beat Vanisher and calls her a liar, she is infected with an akuma by Hawk Moth and becomes Antibug, a supervillain that is a copy of Ladybug. Trivia * Chloé Bourgeois will meet Ryan, Meg and friends in Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. * She will meet Tino Tonitini, Ash Ketchum, Littlefoot, Bloom, SpongeBob, and their friends in Tino's Adventures of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. Gallery Antibug Suggestion 1.png|Chloé as Antibug Pollen Promo First CGI Glimpse.png|Chloé's Kwami Pollen Queen Bee Body Final.png|Chloé as Queen Bee Queen_Wasp_Square.png|Chloé Bourgeois as Queen Wasp miracle queen.jpg|Chloe as Miracle Queen TB Chloé 2.jpg Category:Miraculous Characters Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Akumatized Villains Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Bloom's Adventures Villains Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Spongebob's adventures villians Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Otis' Adventures villains Category:Characters who were akumatized Category:False Antagonist Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Kion's Adventure allies Category:Katie Jones' Adventure Allies Category:Princess Sofia's Adventures Team Category:Fallen Heroes Category:VILLAINS Category:Sonic red kion and Steven universe’s adventures allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures villains Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Superheroes Category:Supervillains Category:Lover Category:In love villains Category:In love characters Category:HEROINES Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Reformed characters Category:In love heroes Category:Villain's Crush Category:Ben 10's Adventures villains Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:Characters voiced by Selah Victor Category:Anti heroines Category:Miraculous Heroes Category:French Miraculous team Category:Miraculous holders Category:Love Interests Category:In-Love Characters Category:Girlfriends Category:Rivals Category:Girly heroines Category:Yellow Characters Category:Cartoon Heroines Category:Blonde Haired Characters Category:Main Heroes Category:Secondary Main Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Former heroes Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Secondary Antagonist Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Transformed Characters Category:Main Villain of the series Category:Former villains Category:Half Humans Category:Humans Category:Not completely evil. Category:Teenagers Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Rich characters Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Expelled characters Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Bullies Category:Students Category:Minions Category:Ben 10's Adventure Villains Category:Best Friends Category:Characters Who Cry Category:Disney characters Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:Nickelodeon Villains Category:Non-Disney villainess Category:Disney Villains Category:Ladybug and Cat Noir's Adventure villains Category:Ladybug and Cat Noir's Adventure allies Category:Bee Miraculous holders Category:Former Miraculous holders Category:Second Girlfriends Category:Red Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Possable anti heroes Category:Love Rivals Category:Katie Jones' Adventure Villains Category:Sora's Adventures Villains (X0209) Category:VILLAINESSES Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Villains Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Allies Category:Heroes who have a mom Category:Villains who have a mom Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Heroes who aren't revealed to be good at first Category:The PJ Masks' Adventure Allies Category:The PJ Masks' Adventure Villains Category:Noah's Adventure allies Category:Noah's Adventure villains Category:Liam's Adventures Series villains Category:Liam's Adventures Series allies Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure allies Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure villains Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Villains Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Allies Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Allies Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Villains Category:Ben 10's Adventure villains Category:Sonic red kion and Steven universe’s adventures villains Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures villains Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures Team Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure Allies Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure villains